Fire Rose
by Nobara Faia
Summary: The battle with Naraku is over. Good triumphed but the price was dear. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, & Rin have been lost. Inuyasha crossed over for one last visit,&discovered someone hauntingly familiar.
1. Surprise Meeting

Sorry if it's crappy, it's my first fan fic. & for all you Kagome/Sango/Ayame/Kikyo*if those exist* fans, sorry about killing em off but I need something for the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
It was a bright and sunny day, entirely too cheery for Inuyasha." Stupid sun, shining on a day like this. Kagome would have really enjoyed a day like this," he muttered to himself as he placed a single white rose on the freshly churned soil. "Why did you have to go and be a hero, why Kagome?", he said pounding his fist on the top of the shining black stone. His complextion was pale and sickly looking. He hadn't eaten or selpt in weeks, he couldn't bring himself to, he had been completelty drained of happiness. He had been hoping that it was all a horrible nightmare that he'd soon wake from and find Kagome's soft eyes staring into his. Even if it was to "sit" him about something, he wouldn't mind, at least when he got up he'd be able to put his arms around her and say he loved her, like he never did while she was alive.  
With one last glance at the grave of his lost love, Inuyasha left the cemetary. Ever since her death, he'd been to the grave site. But this was the last time he'd be there, and in this time period for that fact. He was walking down a crowded sidewalk playing absently with the prayer beads at his neck when he smelt it. Jasmine, it was the scent that always seemed to trail after Kagome. It was coming from a nearby coffee shop, he'd turned to find the source, when it crashed into him.  
Down to the ground they fell, first him and then she landed on top of him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that!", she said scurrying up from the ground as fast as she could without hurting him. "It's her, she's has a scent identical to Kagome's," he thought to himself getting up and dusting himself off. "Watch where you're going from now on," he snapped just before stalking angrily away. The redhead watched him for a moment, annoyed at the fact he'd snapped at her. She shook it off and glanced at her watch," Holy crap, pap's going to get me for being late!", she said as she took off down an alley. She jumped many fences and dodged many cars before reaching her destination. Her grandparents had just recently bought the Higurashi shrine from the family, after all the generations of their family that had owned it, they had to decide to sell it, quickly and cheaply. She thought it had something to do with the death of their daughter Kagome.  
"You're late," was the greeting she got from the small old man sweeping the front porch. "Sorry, I lost track of time. Did you already get everything moved?", she asked kicking off her shoes at the front door. The old man leaned the broom against the doorframe and said," No, those nice moving men did it for us." She laughed and went inside to where an old woman was scurrying around the kitchen from the refrigirator to the many pots boiling on the stove. "Is there anything I can help with?", the redhead asked entering the kitchen and taking an apple from a basket on the table. "No, but there is a few boxes left by the stairs, take them to the attic if you don't mind," said the old woman. The girl piled the remaining three boxes on top of one another and began up the stairs,"Oh, and when you're done, you need to feed the animals Crystal," the old woman called after her. "Okay grams," Crystal replied. She headed up the stairs and placed the boxes in the attic. Coming down the stairs she caught the glint of something shining in the floorboards.Crouching down on the floor, she pried the floorboard up ever so slightly and gently wriggled the small chain free. "Hmm, it's simple but pretty," she said clasping it around her neck. She figured it would not be of much importance seeing that it was just a ball link chain that you used to click a ceiling fan on or such.  
Inuyasha had slowly made his way back to the Higurashi shrine. The new family had moved in just that day it seemed. He remembered the day her mother had told him they were selling it. ::Flashback:: Kagome's mother: Inuyasha, I'm glad I caught you. We've decided to sell the shrine, it's too painful for gramps to stay here. You're welcome to come and live with us if you wish. Inuyasha: Thanks but I have to stay in my time. K.M: Well, if you ever change your mind, you can find us on the other side of town, close to the beach. Inuyasha: Okay, thanks Mrs. Higurashi. Souta: You'll visit sometimes right? Inuyasha: Maybe, be good okay? Souta:*trying to hide his tears* uh-huh. ::End Flashback::  
He'd thought about taking up the offer of Kagome's time, but he couldn't do it. He didn't understand this time so he stayed in the Warring States era. That's when he caught it on the breeze, just as he entered the shrine yard. "Jasmine, it's that girl from earlier," he thought to himself. Sure enough, Crystal exited the main house and crossed the yard to the well house. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about earlier, crashing into you and all," she said not casting him the slightest of glances as she opened the door pulled a big bag of dog food out. "Feh, just keep your head out of the clouds and watch where you walk," he said bluntly watching her pour the food into two containers. He smelt annoyance wash over her at his words yet she said nothing and continued her chores. She put away the dog food and brought out cat food as the silence lengthened the only thing breaking the silence was the eager munching of the two large dogs. "I've said my apologies, you can leave now," Crystal said as a small yellow cat with black feet bounded onto the porch and began to daintily eat it's food. In that moment Inuyasha picked up a new scent, cinnamon. "B-but that's what Sango smelled like," Inuyasha's mind told him as he studied Crystal even closer. She looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen, years old, she had auburn hair that came halfway down her back, and her eyes, they were the most intriguing part of her other than her scents. They were a deep blue, like a sapphire nearly, but a smokey grey clouded over them making them seem lighter than what they were, and there was a forest green tint to the edges.  
"What?", came her harsh voice shaking him from his observations. A tiny mew from by his feet caught his attention. The small cat at his feet was a pale yellow with black feet and ears, it also had a black diamond mark on it's forehead and red eyes? "What's the cat's name?", he asked surprised at the likeness of the small creature,"Kiara, like the little lion on the Lion King," came Crystal's reply. Kiara jumped onto Crystal's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with her nose, he'd seen Kilala do this many a times to Sango which made everything all the more curious. "If you're going to stay, can I ask your name?", she finally asked leaving the well house and walking towards the main house. "Inuyasha," he replied simply as he folded his arms and watched her go into the house. He had the urge to go inside, drag her out and haul her to the Feudal Era to get Kaede to explain this. Inuyasha shook off the urge and hopped into the well back to his time, to leave this era for the last time.  
Crystal returned to the well house later, relieved Inuyasha was gone, she got an odd feeling from him. She was sitting on the edge of the well when Kiara ran over to her, something small and pink in her mouth. Kiara hopped into Crystal's lap and dropped the object, it was a shard of some sort. "Good cat," she said clipping it onto the chain and stroking Kiara's head. Upon coming in touch with her skin, the dark pink jewel lightened to a delicate pink. The sun was sinking below the trees streaking the sky with reds,golds, and oranges to mingle with the dark colors of the night. Crystal was relaxed and calmed, enjoying the silence when Bowser, one of the large dogs, bounded through the door and pounced on Crystal covering her in wet, sloppy dog slobber. The force was great enough to knock her backwards into the well. She closed her eyes waiting for the searing pain to hit her, but it never came. Instead, she felt tingly, and like she was being pulled through warm water. She opened her eyes and was standing in the bottom of the well still clutching Kiara."W-what just happened?", she asked herself. Kiara struggled to get free from her master's grasp and suceeded. The small cat climbed up the well and out as Crystal followed with difficulty. As she neared the top, Crystal felt a sharp tug on the collar of her shirt and was pulled to the top of the well where her eyes were automatically locked with two amber orbs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope that was to your liking, but if not o well. Review if you want, flames excepted, praises are better though. Inuyasha: Yes, this is off to a great start. author: I thought so too Crystal:*whispers to the audience* Be kind, we can't help she's a dumb redhead/brunette. author: I resent that!!! 


	2. 6 Souls

Nobara: Welcome back! Glad you decided to read the next chapter. Inuyasha: I don't see why anyone would want to. Nobara: Shove it Inu. Inuyasha: Feh, bite me. Nobara: Anyways, I have 2 reviews. Numbah Seventy three is probably the only Kikyo fan I've ever heard from. Kikyo: Yay! I have a fan!! Now come to hell with me Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Okay *starts to follow Kikyo* Kagome: Not so fast dirt wench! Kikyo: Leave me & Inuyasha be! Kagome: Fat chance Kikyo: You know fat real good don't you? Kagome: Oh, it's on now! *Kikyo & Kagome start fighting like in that Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon movie* Inuyasha: I'm soooo loved. Nobara: And thank you KagomeHigurashi66, I'm glad you like my story so far. Inuyasha: At least someone does Nobara: Be glad it's Christmas mutt. On with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2; 6 Souls  
  
Inuyasha pulled the redhead from the well, fully surprised at her being there but not showing it. "How the hell did you get here?", he asked dropping her on her butt. "I don't know. One minute I'm at my shrine next minute I'm here, wherever here is," she said standing up and brushing the dirt off her blue jeans. "Who is it Inuyasha?", asked a squeaky voice in the background. Inuyasha turned and looked at the small boy with a bushy fox tail and shrugged, then turned back to Crystal. "My name's Crystal, and who are you cutie?", she asked pushing past Inuyasha and sitting by the boy. "I'm Shippo, you'll have to excuse Inuyasha, he's a jerk wad," he said recieving a bump on the head from the irritated hanyou. Crystal glared at Inuyasha for hitting Shippo and picked up the boy. "So what's with the tail?", she asked, playfully tugging the end of it. "Oh, I'm a kitsune youkai, and he's a inu hanyou. That's why he has the ears," replied Shippo giggling. At Shippo's words, Crystal turned to look at Inuyasha. On top of his head rested two silvery white cat ears . "Are they real?", she asked dropping Shippo and pulling on his ears. "Yes, they're attached to my head aren't they?", he replied pushing her away from him. Crystal picked up Shippo again,"So what now?", she asked irritated. "I don't know, I guess we need to go find Kaede, she usually knows what's going on," said Inuyasha picking up Crystal bridal style. "WHAT THE-?! Put me down!Put me down right now!!", yelled Crystal trying to get away from him. "Relax, you humans are too slow on foot and I'm in a hurry to find out how you've managed to come to the Feudal Era," he said gruffly. Crystal calmed down and relaxed in his arms, he figured it was from the shock of hearing she had gone back through time. Inuyasha really wasn't in a hurry, he just needed an excuse to get her close so he could inhale her scent again. It was just like Kagome's, the jasmine was intertwined with freesia, Kikyo's scent. Along with the cinnamon of Sango. He thought she might be Sango's reincarnation, Buddha knew she looked like her, but Kagome's? How could that be possible, Kagome was from her time.Inuyasha also caught the smell of roses, a flower Kagome once showed him, that was probably her soul's scent. Before he could distinguish any of the other scents they were at Kaede's village and he was obligated to put her down. Kaede was at the side of her hut, weeding her herb garden. "Inuyasha, why be ye here?", she asked standing up straight. "She came through the well and smells like Sango," he said bluntly, jerking a thumb at Crystal. " Did ye not think she might be Sango's reincarnation?", asked the old woman. "She also carries the scent of Kagome and Kikyo," said Inuyasha.  
"Oh?", said the old woman standing uo slowly," Can you explain Kaede baa-chan?", asked Shippo who was now hanging from Crystal's shoulder. Glancing Crystal over with her good eye, she caught sight of the crystal shard at her neck. "Where did ye get that child?", Kaede asked calmly motioning at her necklace. Crystal reached a hand up to her neck and felt the shard, she had forgotten she'd had it on. "My cat Kiara brought it to me while I was in the well house," she replied, the small animal pricking up her ears at the sound of her name. They stood in silence for several minutes until Inuyasha broke it. "So what is it you old hag?", he asked loudly,"Don't call her a hag!", Crystal retaliated for Kaede," I'll call her what I please wench," he retorted. "Should we stop this baa-chan?", Shippo asked Kaede quietly,"No, I want to see where this leads to," replied the calm Kaede.  
  
"Don't call me a wench!" "Why?" "Because I'm not a wench!" "You look like one!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked to himself, she looked exactly like Kagome when she got mad. That's when he felt it, that all-too-familiar tug at his neck. Down he crashed, getting a face full of mud. "Epp!", exclaimed Crystal jumping back. Shippo rolled in the grass laughing like a maniac and Kaede chuckled to herself. "WHAT THE H-?!", started Inuyasha, still laying on the ground. "Follow me child," said Kaede going inside her hut. Crystal followed the old woman and was surprised at the welcoming aura of the hut. Even though it was small, Crystal developed an immediate liking for it. "What made ye tell Inuyasha to 'sit'?", inquired the woman as she rested herself on a straw mat by a small fire. "I don't really know, I guess I'm just use to saying it to my dogs at home and at the pound that I work at," Crystal replied. "I see, what is this 'pound' you speak of?","It's a place where animals without homes are placed for their care. Not much wilderness exists anymore I'm afraid." Kaede looked at Crystal, who seems a tad bit sad.  
"Why do you look so forlorn girl?", she asked," Sorry, I use to live on a mountain, but then this big hot shot bought all the land and built resorts up through there. Cut don't most of the woods, hunted the animals for sport, silly probably," Crystal replied looking up at Kaede. "I see. Anything else that is unusually for people of your time?", Kaede asked. Crystal wondered why she was asking all these questions, but answered her," Well, I'm a master archer and herbist. I'm very outdoorsy, a basic tomboy, and I have odd talents, I can outrun everyone who's ever challenged me to a race and my hearing and sense of smell is very sensitive," said Crystal, feeling kind of foolish at the fact she was telling so much about herself to a complete stranger."What do people think of you?", asked Kaede,"That I'm strange and distant. They say I'm quiet but helpful, a good friend, but then friends tend to butter you up some," Crystal replied. Inuyasha then entered the room, he wiped water from his face on his coat sleeve. He had overheard all she had told Kaede and felt a chill run down his spine, she was also like Ayame, Kouga's mate, and Rin, the girl who traveled with Sesshomaru. He hadn't seen much of them, just enough to know who they were and a small bit of their personalities.  
"So?", he asked sitting down in a corner. "It's definatly strange, something I've never encountered before, but Crystal here holds nearly six souls in her body," Kaede told Inuyasha calmly. "How the hell is that possible?", he shouted," I'm not completly sure, but you indeed have all the proof you need to know. Acher/Herb knowlage-Kagome/Kikyo, speed/hearing/sense of smell-Ayame, helpful & strong- Sango, friendly- Kagome/Rin. And all of the girls loved the woods and nature. She may have been one of the girls' reincarnation and the other souls happened along and found that familiar spirit, who knows," said the old woman looking from Crystal to the hanyou. "So you're saying, that there are five other souls plus my own living in my body?", asked a half shocked/ half suspicious Crystal. Inuyasha then enveloped himself in his thoughts. "So she's a multiple reincarnation. Couldn't be Kagome's soul in her, Kagome was from her time and generation," he thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts Shippo asked," How could Kagome's soul be in her? They're the same age." Kaede then said," Indeed but you forget, Kagome died in this time and her soul joined up with that of her comrades."  
Inuyasha felt as though his brain would explode. The hanyou got up and left the hut to try to sort through everything, not completly understanding this multiple souls thing, especially the part about Kagome's. Crystal looked quizzically at Kaede who answered," He loved Kagome more than life itself, when she died, so did a part of him. Yet he didn't do what most men would have done, he knew that Kagome would rather see him alive then in the afterlife with her," Crystal cast her eyes to the fire, sad that he'd once known love and lost it. Soon Crystal drifted to sleep with Shippo curled up next to her. Kiara had followed Inuyasha to the God Tree and watched him from the ground as she stared at the moon.  
  
Soon he went back to the hut and sat across from the sleeping Crystal. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then stared at him with sad eyes. "Kaede must have told her something", he thought to himself. "What?", he snapped at her making a wave of irritation sweep over her. Why was she pitying him? He was just an old goat, a very hot old goat. "Konichiwa minna," said a new voice. "Oy, it's the lech," said Inuyasha, "Good to see you too old friend," the man replied. His voice was calming to Crystal and he wasn't bad looking either. Inuyasha waited for Miroku's woman radar to kick in and it longer than Inuyasha expected for him to notice the wench alone in the corner, a sleeping Shippo in her lap. "What a beautiful maiden. I'm Miroku, and who are you?", he asked, far nicer than Inuyasha. Crystal stood up to greet him,"Bad move," Inuyasha snickered to himself, waiting for undoubtedly would happen. "I'm Crystal, it's nice to meet you Miroku," she said sweetly.  
Miroku moved close to her and grasp her hands,"Would a lovely maiden such as yourself be interested in bearing my children?", he asked sounding sincere and as if trying to make his offer better, he pulled his trademark move and slide a hand around her waist and grasped her butt. No it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh like a maniac. Miroku lay in the floor, the entire left side of his face bright red and in the shape of a hand. "Perv," Crystal muttered moving away from the fallen Miroku."Wow, never encountered a right hook like that since Sango," said Miroku sitting up and rubbing his jaw. "That's because that girl's her reincarnation, and Kagome's and Kikyo's and Ayame's and Rin's," said Inuyasha. "Really, so she's a multisoul?," asked Miroku. "Yup," Inuyasha simply replied," the wench is one of a kind." Crystal seemed kind of irritated at Inuyasha for thinking her as only a multisouled person, reincarnation, and a wench. " I do have a name ya know, it's Crystal," she told Inuyasha," You're a wench to me," the hanyou replied."Osuwari," she said and left the hut. Inuyasha crashed to the ground beside Miroku and Shippo woke up. "Where's Crystal?", the kitsune asked," Gone, Inuyasha made her mad," Miroku replied," Here we go again," sighed Shippo.  
Crystal stalked away to a nearby river and Kiara faithfully followed. She sat on a nearby rock and watched the water flow. Just beyond the village, a whirlwind began to follow the scent of jasmine and pine needles that found his sensitive demon nose. Crystal was jerked from her thoughts as the whirlwind came right up to her and disappeared leaving an oddly dressed man. "Who are you? You smell like Ayame?," asked the raven haired man. "Why did I leave Inuyasha?", she asked herself out loud. "So, you're with mutt face, you must have some special talent," he said and picked her up bridal style and sped away. "INUYASHA!!!", she yelled into the wind. Back at the hut, Inuyasha heard her cries and smelt the horrible smell of wolf. "Kouga", he growled as he ran from the house, Miroku and Shippo right on his heels. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nobara: Hope you like it, I'm trying to keep it kinda short, but I'm a detail person. Kagome: I can't believe you killed me off Nobara: It's for the good of the story Kagome: But Inuyasha's a bad actor without me Inuyasha: More like vice versa Kagome: Osuwari! *Inuyasha crashes to the floor* Nobara: Until the next chapter, see ya! 


	3. New Faces

Nobara: Yea, 2 chapters in one day! I'm good!  
  
Inuyasha: for nothing  
  
Nobara: I'll ignore that out of the goodness of my heart.  
  
Inuyasha: You have a heart?...  
  
Nobara: Kagome, if you would.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Nani? *looks nervous*  
  
Kagome: *looks calm* Osuwari *Inuyasha crashes into the ground*  
  
Nobara: Thank you, now here is Chapter 3! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to tell us why you're acting like a frenzied bat out of hell?", asked Miroku running along side the angry hanyou. "Kouga," was all he growled in response, like he'd been doing for the past half hour. "That doesn't help much ya know," said Shippo who was clinging to Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha thought he'd dealt with the wolf demon for the last time, but apparently not. He needed Crystal because if what Kaede had told him was true, she'd make searching for the jewels alot easier.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kaede: *watches Crystal walk away* Inuyasha, it would be wise to gain her trust instead of insult her.  
  
Inuyasha: *sarcastically* Really?  
  
Kaede: I believe that girl right there can help finish what you and Kagome started. She can help you complete the shikon no tama.  
  
Inuyasha: In that case, I guess I can work with her *ears twitch* That's Crystal's voice.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Kouga had already gotten far away from Inuyasha and was coming to the waterfall that hid the den of the wolf demons. " Put me down! Right now!", she exclaimed again . This time, Kouga dropped her on the ground in the back of the large cave," Just who do you think you are? Dragging away someone against their will! That's kidnap!!", she continued standing up and looking quite feirce. "She's got a spirit quite like Kagome nee-chan had," said one with a mohawk, "Indeed, she's also alot like Ayame," said another one next to her that was wearing what looked like a belly shirt."Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but I strongly suggest that you take me back to Kaede's village," she said to the one who had brought her in."I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon clan. You'll stay here until I decide what to do with you," he replied walking away from her. "Come back here! I'm not done talking to you!", she yelled at him growing more and more enraged at every cocky move he made. "Or you'll do what? You're defenseless here. I like your attitude however, maybe I could keep you as a wolf wench," he said smirking as he walked back up to her. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the cave, making all heads turn towards their leader who stood shocked in front of the human girl, a giant red welp developing on his left cheek.  
"Uh-oh," said mohawk and belly shirt as they backed away from the two, they could feel the anger radiating from her and didn't want to be within arm's reach of her. "A little wildcat we have here," said Kouga, regaining face and laughing. Crystal felt the urge to just reach out and punch him with all the strength she had, but she resisted it. " Please take me back to Inuyasha," she said trying to calm herself down. "Heh, like I said, you're not leaving here, you may be of some use to me though. If Inuyasha comes here looking for you, I can get him out of my way for good," said Kouga walking away again, leaving Crystal to the care of belly shirt and mohawk. She sat in the bed of straw still seething but calm enough to where she wouldn't randomly assult someone. "Well, if you're going to stick around me, can I know your names?", she asked the two who were sitting on a ledge next to the bed. "I'm Hakakku," said mohawk," And I'm Ginta," said belly shirt. "I'm Crystal," she said leaning against the cold cave wall.  
"Don't worry about what Kouga said, he wouldn't let any harm befall a maiden," said Hakakku,"Yea, if he doesn't turn you free after his battle with Inuyasha, you'll more than likely be our new nee-chan," said Ginta. "New what?", Crystal asked,"Nee-chan, ya know, sister," said Hakakku. "Not too familiar with Japanese?", asked Ginta," No, I'm not, I'm American. But how would I be your new nee-chan? Or do I want to know?", asked Crystal moving from the straw and climbing onto a ledge just above Hakakku and Ginta's. "Simple, you'd be our leader's,Kouga's, mate!", said Hakakku smiling. "What's 'Ah- mare-i-ken'?", Ginta asked, intrigued by this new word. "Mate?! Uh-uh, nope, nai, nada, no way! I gotta get out of here!", said Crystal jumping down from the ledge and giving the two wolves a scare at her jumping from that height."Our brothers at the entrance won't let you through. How did you jump from way up there to the ground without cracking your fragile human bones?", Hakakku asked, "What is 'Ah-mare-i-ken?", Ginta asked again.  
"I dunno, just a talent. And it's American, Ginta. I'm from a land in the future called America, I moved to Japan with my foster grandparents, who are Japanese," said Crystal giving up on her escape plans and settling back onto the ledge she'd just been on. "Tell us about this, Ah-mare-i-ka," said Ginta turning around to face her as Hakakku did. "She's a regular little minx that one is," Kouga thought to himself as he leaned against the doorway of the cave and watched Crystal. She was entertaining Ginta and Hakakku somehow, probably with senseless stories. She was complexing, she reminded him of the two girls he had once loved. "She looks like Ayame with that firey red hair, but her actions are that of Kagome's," he said to himself," She's what this clan needs, to keep them in line and in shape," he continued. She began to finally relax and feel kind of at home in the dark cave, he could sense the tension ease away from her,"Perfect, maybe if I make it up to her from insulting her earlier she'll stay," his thoughts continued. He was about to go to her when he caught wind of what he'd been waiting on, the mutt had finally made it.  
"I'LL BLOODY FREAKING KILL HIM! THAT SON-OF-A-B-","Inuyasha, calm down," the monk told the hanyou who was sniffing the ground searching for the mangy wolf who carted her off. The wind picked up and a whirlwind begin to circle the three who had stumbled across the den. "Looking for me dog breath?", asked Kouga as he stopped right in front of Inuyasha who was growling menacingly at him. "Yea, where's Crystal?", asked Inuyasha grabbing hold of the hilt of Tetsaiga. "At her new home," Kouga replied cooly," I'll ask again before I shred you, where's Crystal?", Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. "What's it to you anyways? Huh dog face?", Kouga asked. This he didn't know how to respond to, seeing he didn't know Crystal or really cared for her much other than the fact that she could possibly find jewel shards and was Kagome's reincarnation. "Well?", Kouga asked in mock impatience. "She's to help me complete the Shikon no Tama," said Inuyasha at last drawing Tetsaiga."So she can see jewel shards, all the more reason to keep her," said Kouga with a smirk. "KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inuyasha began the fight with his basic attack, the one he always used.  
Crystal stopped telling her stories about America and became aware of the battle outside. She hopped down from her ledge and sped out the door, surprisingly, no one stopped her. Ginta and Hakakku followed, but did not stop her. She watched as the two canines attacked each other time and time again, neither getting the better of the other."You can't have her! I love her, she's my mate!", said Kouga hurling Inuyasha into a tree and glancing up at Crystal, who stood on the cliff with his cohorts. "Here we go again," sighed Miroku and Shippo from the sidelines.Crystal watched them intently, flinching everytime one of them got hit, a thick strand of something silky, sticky, and white shot from the forest and wrapped around her waist. She was pulled over the cliff and into the woods, getting a glimpse of her new kidnapper, she saw it was a giant spider,"Aheek!!" she screached. "Nee- chan!!", Ginta and Hakakku yelled after her, as if their yellings would bring her back.  
Inuyasha was jerked from his battle with Kouga at the shoutings from the undermen of the mongrel. "Kouga, something has carried Crystal nee-chan away!", they yelled to their boss. " You idiots, why do you just stand there?", Kouga shouted back to them and sped off into the woods. "Hey!", shouted Inuyasha as he followed Kouga closely through the thick underbrush," as soon as I save her, you're finished", the hanyou growled to the wolf. Also in the forest was another silver haired man. He looked alot like Inuyasha, other than the fact he had pointed human ears instead of dog ears and he had markings on his face. He turned his head towards the cliffs in the distance, something was going on, but it held no interest of his until a giant spider crashed by him, running from something. On it's back was younger looking woman, normally he could've cared less, but he smelt several scents coming from her. It was common for humans to have several smells, but they'd minglr and create quite a foul odor, but this human had several smells that stood apart from the others. Wanting to futher investigate it, he quickly cut her loose from her semicocoon and killed the spider with one stroke from an evil looking sword.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you save that girl?", asked a small toad looking thing as it lead a two headed scaley horse(?) over the hill."Come Jaken," was all he said as he took to the sky, Jaken following on the horse. The girl shivered from the wind on her bare arms, she was oddly dressed, blue,heavy pants, and a shirt that seemed no more than a scrap of cloth to him. She out cold and seemed undisturbed by flying. Sesshomaru gently undid his armor and sash and wrapped Crystal in his outer kimono to keep the wind off her. Jaken took the armor and satin tie from his master and watched in shock at he protectively wrapped her up. He'd only seen him do it for Rin once upon time. Was his master going soft? The creature was too confused and dare not risk asking Sesshomaru.  
"What happened here?", Inuyasha asked himself looking at the dismembered spider corpse. Sesshomaru's scent lingered, along with that of Crystal. However, both just suddenly disappeared after a point,"Must flown away," the hanyou growled to himself. " This is your fault mutt face," Kouga said folding his arms. "How is this my fault?", Inuyasha retaliated," You had to try and take her away. She was prefectly happy at our den," replied Kouga."How could anyone be happy living in a hole?", Inuyasha asked, before the two could begin fighting again, Miroku,Ginta,Hakakku, and Shippo arrived to pry them apart. "I'll save Crystal and she'll be my mate," Kouga said as the wolves sped off into the distance."So where's Crystal?", Shippo asked," Sesshomaru's got her," Inuyasha replied bluntly. "Well come on, we have to find her," said Miroku,"where do we start?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and then said," Our father's old palace." The trio set off to the west with the sinking sun for the place where Inuyasha had grown up in.  
Sesshomaru carefully studied the girl. She had bright red hair like that wolf woman, and a strong, but kind face like the slayer that had traveled with his half breed brother. He couldn't detected any characteristics of Rin or the other human women that Inuyasha had loved, yet he could smell their scents intwined with hers.They soon reached their destination, a mansion in the western countryside. The sun had just sat and torches were being lit inside the house. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back," said the ever faithful household staff as their master entered the house. Upstairs, he opened the door to the room that had once belonged to his stepmother, Inuyasha's mother. The bed sheet were already pulled back and a single taper lit by the bed. Gently he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. He didn't really know why he'd saved her, his instincts just told him to do it, like the day he'd brought Rin back to life when the wolves had killed her."Sesshomaru-sama?-", began Jaken as he watched from the doorway,"Jaken, watch her room, make sure nothing and no one gets in, understood?", commanded the dog demon. "Yes master," replied Jaken bowing as Sesshomaru left, muttering something about Narakuin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobara: Well, I'm done for the day, unfortunately, someone tapped my phone line and found out you guys were here, so now I have hoards of Sesshy & Inu fangirls trying to get past my guard dogs and the alarm systems. So far they haven't made it past the attack cats.  
  
Inuyasha: Attack cats?  
  
Nobara: Yup, vicious little buggers if ya train em right.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever, so your good news?  
  
Nobara: You get to stay the night with me!  
  
Inuyasha: I think I'll take my chances with the fangirls...  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll stay here, seeing it's 3 in the morning.  
  
Nobara: Okay, you can share my room ^_~  
  
Inuyasha: You're worse than the monk...  
  
Nobara: Your point being?...  
  
Inuyasha: *falls over*  
  
Nobara: Well, till next time, bye.  
  
Miroku: Where do me,Sango,Kagome, Shippo, & Kouga sleep?  
  
Nobara: I think we have sleeping bags somewhere for Sango and Kagome,but you can all camp in my room! Because I love you all!  
  
Inuyasha: I really wanna chance escaping the fangirls...  
  
Nobara: Too flippin bad.  
  
Inuyasha: What's your ransome?  
  
Nobara: Reviews!!  
  
Inuyasha: Please, help a brutha out! Review so she'll turn me loose! Please!!  
  
Shippo: Since when were you ghetto?...  
  
Nobara: Anyways, bye!! *drags sleeping bags from a closet & they go to her room where the girls keep the guys up for the next 2 hours with mindless chatter* 


	4. Promises of Protection

Nobara: Okay, time for the next chapter!!  
  
Inuyasha:*laying on a couch* ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz!  
  
Nobara: Wakey upsy! *dumps a glass of water on him*  
  
Inuyasha:*turns onto his side* ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz!  
  
Nobara: Inuyasha!! Jeez, he sleeps like he's dead *puts a hand over his mouth & pinches his nostrils closed*  
  
Inuyasha:*muffled* ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz.  
  
Nobara: Fine then *moves her hands & covers his head with a pillow to drown the snoring out* Here's the disclaimer that I forgot to put on there.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, I just blackmail the cast into working for me! But none the less, please don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, are we there yet?","No, Shippo!", "How bout now?","No!","Now?","No!", "Are we there now?", "No!" Inuyasha reached up to his shoulder and popped the small fox on the head, leaving behind a bump. They had recently been in the East where Kouga's clan lived and were now traveling to the West where his father's mansion still stood. A hour or so had past and they were still a long ways from their destination.They'd started at sunset and now the sun was just rising. Inuyasha glanced in the direction they'd just came from. A twinge of pain hit his heart at the beautiful sight. It was a dawn quite like the last one he'd shared with Kagome, it was the day of the battle.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl's head that was resting on his shoulder. She began to stir and look up at him with large chocolate colored eyes.  
  
Kagome: Good morning, did you not sleep?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have to sleep, I'm a hanyou remember?  
  
Kagome: *sitting up* Oh, Inuyasha, when we complete the jewel, what are you going to do?  
  
Inuyasha: Become a full youkai like I said I would.  
  
Kagome: Oh. *stands up and opens the door of the hut* Look at this beautiful sunrise Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: *stands up beside her* Feh, seen one sunrise you've seen them all *folds his his arms*  
  
Kagome: Okay, well, I'm going to go on down to the hot spring. *quickly kisses Inuyasha on the cheek* Bye.  
  
Inuyasha:*pink band spreads onto his cheeks and nose*  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha!", said Shippo tapping on Inuyasha's head with a balled up fist. "What do you want furball?", Inuyasha growled at the small fox. "You had a faraway look on your face, just making sure you're okay," he replied. "Feh," was all Inuyasha replied as he continued running.  
Crystal slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her. She was in a richly adorned room, laying in a very fluffy bed. "Where am I?", she asked to no one in particular as she sat up in the bed. Much to her surprise someone answered. " You are in the mansion of Sesshomaru, the great demon lord of the Western lands!", said an odd looking little man from the doorway. " And who, or what, are you?", said Crystal putting a hand on her head, which was throbbing quite painfully. "I am Jaken, leige man of Lord Sesshomaru," it replied crossing the room and opening the drapes that covered two giant windows."Lord Sesshomaru would like to know how you are feeling this morning, what should I tell him?", Jaken asked the human girl," Tell him I want to meet him. This is like the fourth bloody freaking time I've been carried off in the past two days," she replied sliding out of bed and stepping onto the cold wood floor. "Lord Sesshomaru hasn't enough time to meet with humans-", Jaken began just before he was yanked to eye level with Crystal by the front of his robes," Look Kermit, I'm not in a good mood and I don't care if he has time or not he's going to see me, I think I at least deserve to hear from him why I'm here," Crystal snapped, looking very feirce indeed to the servant.  
"Gulp, y-yes m'lady," Jaken squeaked,"Good," she said dropping him on the ground and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jaken scurried from the room in search of his master," She's nearly as bad as Lord Sesshomaru is, she only talks more," Jaken thought to himself as he turned a corner and crashed into the same said lord. He glared down at Jaken, something that wasn't uncommon, but this stare was like he was asking about Crystal." She a minx that one is Lord Sesshomaru! She had me dangling in the air by my robes! And she wishes to speak with you, she insisted quite harshly that you two meet," Jaken hurridly squeaked as he bowed to Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru did something indeed very rare, he smiled, not much of a smile, but it was a smile none the less. Crystal had just fought off the maids that were trying to dress her in a kimono instead of her normal clothes when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?", she snapped waving a maid away. Sesshomaru entered the room, stunning Crystal at how hot he was, for a demon lord of course. "Are you the Sesshomaru guy who brought me here?", she asked just as firey as she had with Jaken earlier.  
"Do not speak to Lord Sesshomaru in that tone!", exclaimed Jaken jumping between the two of them as though she was going to lash out and beat Sesshomaru. "Be quiet pipsqueak," she said glaring at Jaken. "I am Sesshomaru," the youkai lord replied emotionlessly,"Why did you bring me here?", she asked indignantly. " For your care, you can remain here if you wish, or you may leave," he replied before leaving the room. Crystal watched him and his little toad underling leave and was puzzled. She was for sure he'd have been like Kouga had been, obnoxious and not let her away for her own torment. "This all seems like a hooror film gone horribly wrong," she muttered to herself as she pulled a robe on over her clothes. The maids had opened the windows revealing the giant balcony connected to it. Without a second thought, she stepped out on it and amired the beautiful surroundings. The land was gorgeous, you'd have never thought that a demon was the ruler of it.  
Sesshomaru gazed up at the redhaired woman who stood dreamily off into the sky. He seen his stepmother do this many a times, Rin too, but unlike Rin and Yume (a/n: I know that's not Inuyasha's mother's name but I had to improvise) she was having no trouble what-so-ever living in the demonic aura that surrounded the house. If he wasn't mistaken, she slightly thrived in it. A loud crack and screach drew him from his thoughts. The balcony had gave way, after the many years of never being used and the weather, it had weakened to where the slightest touch would make it collapse. He quickly rushed to her aid as he had for Rin time and time again. Faster than any eye could follow, he darted between the falling rubble and grasped her and she clutched to his robes to keep from falling from his arms.  
Lightly he landed on another balcony, her still clutching to him. This balcony was smaller than the other, but stable. Inuyasha finally made it to his father's castle, Miroku and Shippo right by his side panting. He glimpse up, searching for his older brother. And he found him, standing on a balcony holding Crystal. "Sesshomaru!!", he shouted, growing more and more angry by the minute. Because even if it was Crystal standing there, he saw Kagome in her place. She looked down at the man shouting Sesshomaru's name. ""Inuyasha!", she cried out to him, glad to see the hanyou again, she nearly jumped over the side of the balcony, hadn't Sesshomaru still been holding her, she would. Inuyasha quickly jumped onto the railing of the balcony leaving Miroku and Shippo to deal with the ogres. "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?", the amber eyed boy said glaring from her to Sesshomaru.  
"If you want the girl, take her. She won't stay here against her will," replied Sesshomaru blankly as he turned her loose and walked inside. Inuyasha nearly fell backwards off the balcony from shock, that was totally un-Sesshomaru. He didn't demand Tetsaiga or anything! Inuyasha followed his brother inside, Crystal right behind him. "Lady Crystal, are you okay?", panted Miroku jumping up the last few stairs. "I'm fine," she replied gazing off after the two demons who had gone into the next room. "Sesshomaru-", Inuyasha began as he chased after his brother,"Inuyasha, that girl. Treat her well, and if you hurt her, I will undoubtfully kill you", he replied calmly as he stopped in the next room, out of Crystal's ear shot. "But, Sesshomaru, why do you care?", Inuyasha asked, not in a way that said he was planning on it, but in a way that was coated in confusion and amazement.  
Sesshomaru froze. Why did he care? She was just a pathetic human girl. "That's no concern of yours," he replied coldly,"now leave." The sound of his voice becoming like it had before Rin had helped him. Inuyasha left the room and found Miroku, Crystal, and Shippo. Quickly they left the mansion, Miroku carrying Shippo on his shoulder and Inuyasha once again carrying Crystal again as they ran from the house. Sesshomaru watched them leave from his window. "I will help that girl until I figure out why she's so alluring," he told himself as he closed the drapes and left the room. High above the ground, hidden in the clouds was a giant feather. "I can't believe this, Naraku's death didn't free me, it only gave me a longer sentence with his brat," the short haired, red eyed woman grumbled to herself as she watched the group below her. The feather quickly descended from the sky and she landed in Sesshomaru's courtyard.  
"What do you want Kagura?", asked a blood chilling voice from the shadows. "Just to offer you an alliance with Narakuin," she replied clicking open her fan. "Tell him the day that happens is the day Rin rises from the dead," said the youkai angrily as the red eyes stared at her. Kagura smirked and thought to herself,"You don't realize how close that day is." She took the feather from her hair and tossed in the air,"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave," she said simply as she flew away from the castle. Sesshomaru watched her disppear into the clouds.  
Sesshomaru then called to Jaken and once again they left the castle to continued their search for Naraku's son Narakuin. Narakuin's mother was unknown but Sesshomaru had a feeling that it was a priestess named Ada. Back with Inuyasha and Crystal, Miroku and Shippo wanted to stop for Crystal's sake. They made camp beneath an old oak tree. Inuyasha sat silently guarding over the others like he use to and Miroku, Shippo, and Kiara were fast asleep. Crystal sat by a nearby stream gathering her thoughts. "Lord what have I gotten myself into?", she thought to herself. The wind picked up a bit and then there was Kouga. Grasping her by the shoulders he looked her over once before asking,"Are you okay? That mangy dog didn't hurt you did he?" She sighed and pushed him away,"I'm fine." Inuyasha smelt the wolf and drew Tetsaiga as he approached the two. "What are you doing here?!", Inuyasha asked angrily raising his sword to swing down on Kouga. "Sit," Crystal said in an exasperated voice. Inuyasha crashed to the ground shouting curses on her. "She's my woman and I'll always be here when she needs my help!", Kouga growled at him. "Not again....," sighed Shippo watching this from the clearing. "What?! I'm not your woman!", exclaimed Crystal. And so this continued long into the night before Kouga decided Crystal needed rest and that he would stay by her side until her journey was over and they could go home to the den. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobara: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was busy with vacations and my hours on the computer got screwed with.  
  
Inuyasha: It took you so long I'm an old man now!  
  
Nobara: Well technically, you were an old man before I even started.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not old!  
  
Nobara: You're like 67 and have silver hair!  
  
Inuyasha: That's because I'm a demon!  
  
Nobara: Well technically, you're only a half demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Quit with the technicalities, wench  
  
Nobara: Call me a wench again.....::glares at Inuyasha:: Well, until the next chapter.....BYE!!! 


	5. Memories

Nobara: Hiya, I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter but between writer's block and other stuff, I've been really busy.  
  
Inuyasha: Try lazy  
  
Nobara: Don't start with me!!  
  
Inuyasha: But it's so fun seeing you mad.  
  
Nobara: Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you try and make me?  
  
Miroku::holding Nobara back with his staff:: Inuyasha why do you aggravate her so? You know it's a pointless battle....  
  
Shippo: That you'll never win!  
  
Inuyasha: Where the heck did all you come from?  
  
Miroku: Well it's not a very hard story, you see back when our parents were alive and in love....::Sango hits him on the head softly::  
  
Sango: Can we just start the story?  
  
Miroku::turning Nobara loose:: Sango! It's been so long since I've seen you seeing Nobara didn't add you to this!  
  
Sango: I asked her not, I'm going to Tahiti! Can you say surfer dudes?  
  
Miroku::gropes her:: Why would you want surfer dudes when you have me?  
  
Shippo::sighs:: Hello!!! We have a story that needs starting!!  
  
Nobara: Right, right. Chaper 5; Memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Crystal woke up alone at the camp other than Kiara. Her first thought was Good Ridance but then it crossed her mind, "Now what do I do? I don't know squat about the feudal era." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took one more glance around before heading down to the river. The water was cool and clear and relaxing. She splashed her face to chase away any remaining sleep that might be lingering in her eyes. Normally she would have swam in water such as this, but she didn't think it a good idea when she didn't know where the monk was. "Morning Crystal!", shouted a small boy's voice. The fox then jumped on her. Crystal tumbled backwards to the ground, not expecting this. "Morning Shippo," she said in between giggles.  
"Where's Inuyasha?", she asked sitting back up. "I dunno, he ran off early this morning. Miroku's out finding food and so is Kouga," replied Shippo. So Crystal and Shippo played in the stream until the sun is high in the sky. "I'm hungry," said Shippo,"You're always hungry," Crystal replied smiling. "So?!", exclaimed the tiny fox. Crystal and Shippo went back to the camp where they found Miroku coking breakfast. "Ohayo," he said cheerily. "FOOD!!", shouted Shippo jumping from Crystal's shoulder. Crystal giggled and began brushing her hair. Miroku watched her intently as Shippo burnt his tongue on hot catfish. To him, she looked more like Sango than Kagome or Kikyo, or any of the other women. She reminded him of the day Sango died.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Sango: Naraku, return my brother!  
  
Naraku: Consider him yours.... ::Kohaku emerges from the shadows of the castle::  
  
Sango: Kohaku...::takes a step towards him & is met by his chain blade::  
  
Naraku: kukukuku.....  
  
Sango::trying to block her brother's attacks:: Kohaku! It's me Sango! I know you still remember me somewhere deep down::  
  
Miroku::helping Inuyasha & Kagome with Naraku:: Sango  
  
:: Each of the battles wore on, Sango never struck at Kohaku but only blocked his swings. Soon though, she was cut all over and bleeding heavily. But during the battle, Kohaku's shard was freed from his back::  
  
Sango: No, Kohaku...::falls over onto Kohaku's limp body::  
  
Miroku:Sango! ::root pierces his hip and knocks him to the ground::  
  
Kagome::runs over to Miroku:: Miroku-  
  
Miroku: Forget me, help Inuyasha! ::stumbles over to Sango::  
  
::Naraku had jerked Miroku's leg from its socket, but pure rage kept him going to protect Sango. He finally made the dicision to even the odds for the others. One last time he unleashed his wind tunnel and drew in the poison bees that hindered the attacks of Kagome and Inuyasha. All the bees were gone and the poison surged through Miroku.::  
  
Miroku::sweating and breathing hard:: I'm sorry I couldn't save you Sango.  
  
Sango:: pulls herself next to him and places an arm around him:: You have saved me ::cough of blood:: more times than I can count ::wince:: good bye Miroku-sama.  
  
Miroku::clasping her hand:: Sango...  
  
::And with that Miroku blacked out or died one, he never fully figured that out::  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"What Miroku?", Crystal asked, finally noticing that he was staring at her. "Nothing, nothing Lady Crystal," he replied,"You can just call me Crystal," she added before putting her hairbrush away. "Lady Crystal!", shouted the small toad who popped from the woods. He carried a staff with two heads on it and looked familiar. "Do I know you?", she asked staring at the strange creature. "It is I, Lord Sesshomaru's liege man," it said standing in front of her. "Oh, your the frog that kept irratating me yesterday," she said, a serious look of realization crossing her face. "I'm not a frog," he said quietly,"I am here to find Lord Sesshomaru he came looking for his brother." Is Sesshomaru planning to take the Tetsaiga again, Miroku wondered as he kept his eyes closed listening to everything around him.  
"Well, I haven't seen hide or hair of any of them that's been stalking me other than Miroku," Crystal said. "Crystal, I wasn't stalking you, only watching over you","Watching over me hoping that I'd take a bath","That's not necessarily true-", "Miroku, you can't lie to me, you know you can't","Yes, I'm afraid the lady does have a gift for seeing through trickery," Miroku said ending the conversation. So everyone sat in silence. Crystal was humming to herself watching clouds, Miroku was just there, Jaken was pacing worrying about his master, and Shippo sat by Crystal intently studying Jaken. "What exactly are you?", Shippo finally asked Jaken. "What do I look like? Isn't it obvious that I'm - LORD SESSHOMARU!!", Jaken cried hurdling himself into a clearing where Sesshomaru stood gazing at the sky.  
The inu just stared at his minion and then to Crystal. "I trust that you have been in good care since I left you with my brother?", he spoke in his cold voice. "Y-yes, I have," she replied rather meekly. She still didn't know what to think of him, he was so frickin complexing. "Good, then he won't die today," he replied and turned his gaze back to the sky. She smiled, it sounded like her and her own brother. At the memory of her brother she frowned, but quickly her smile reappeared at the sight of the strange animal grazing by the woods. In a way, it was a lizard, and then it was a two headed horse. Probably the strangest thing she'd ever saw. It looked up at her and stared as if looking into her soul. Slowly it trotting over to Crystal and scanned her some more. Crystal held out her hand palm down and the creature sniffed her hand. The hand was accepted and it nuzzled her face with the left nose while the right one was gently scratched.  
"Ah and Aun," Sesshomaru thought to himself,"have taken to her. They only did that for Rin. This human girl may just be more important than I suspected."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! There is a strange castle ahead!  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, wait here ::flies off leaving her with Ah and Aun::  
  
::Sesshomaru had landed in the courtyard gracefully. Taking a look around he saw Inuyasha and his human woman fighting Naraku, their friends were off the the side seemingly dead, and the wolf and a redhead sat by the mangled body of what he saw as the wind sorceress. With a few strides he was by the bodies of the slayer called Sango and the houshi Miroku. They were both dead. Neither breathed, both smelt of death, and both had died in the other's arms. Silently he unsheathed Tensaiga. He was closest to Miroku and swiftly killed the demons trying to carry off his soul. Within a few moments, he stirred and sat up::  
  
Miroku::looks at his hands then to Sesshomaru:: T-thank you  
  
Sesshomaru: Feh, I only wish to kill you myself. ::turns to Sango & searches for her demons::  
  
Naraku::his tentecles snatch the sword from Sesshomaru:: Ah, ah, ah. Now that's not playing fair! ::snaps the sword::  
  
Sesshomaru:: a glint of shock and a twinge of anger flash in his eyes:: ....  
  
Rin::running from a swarm of bees:: Ahh!! Sesshomaru-sama!!!  
  
::Naraku and Sesshomaru snapped their attention to the little girl that was running across the courtyard::  
  
Naraku::an evil smile crosses his lips:: Look at this, a poor lost human girl. This must be her unlucky day. ((a/n: Yea,yea I know, they may seem a lil out of character but I'm trying my best here!!))  
  
Sesshomaru::his eyes flare red:: Naraku you will not harm a single hair on her! ::lunges at Naraku::  
  
::As Sesshomaru dived for Naraku, Naraku attacked Rin with a blast of miasma. Rin wasthrown back several feet and lay motionless on the ground. Sesshomaru stopped his assult on Naraku and ran to Rin. Gently his picked her up in his one arm and looked into her pained eyes. Her breathing was hard and difficult for her delicate human lungs could not bear the miasma. Suffering was streaked across her small face. The eyes the color of chocolate were pleading to have her pain ended. Sesshomaru felt something hit his heart that had never been felt by him before or again. It was compassion. He'd seen her dead before, but now he watched her dying, suffering, slipping away from him. What he did next, he did because he loved her and knew that he couldn't save her. His claw slipped down her arm, leaving a cut and a larger amout of poison. She let out a small sigh and her life floated away from her body::  
  
Sesshomaru::laying her down beside Sango, he turned to Naraku with his bangs covering his eyes:: Naraku, you die today by my hand! ::lunges at Naraku again::  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Sesshomaru faded back into reality, fully ready to vanquish the memory of the death of the only person who had cared for him. "I'm going to head back to camp, you're welcome to join me if you wish," Crystal said as she scratched the nose of Aun. "I will decline your offer," he replied simply and turned to leave. Jaken watched just as confused as ever. Ever since Sesshomaru had met that girl, he seemed, weaker. He was more kind towards select people around him, he hadn't even abused Jaken today. Maybe he's just like his father, and has an attraction for human women Jaken thought and shrugged it off. Sesshomaru watched from the coner of his eye as she turned and began off towards her camp.  
The inu began to walk away, but he was never too far as he couldn't swoop down and save her from danger again. She silently settled down by the charred remains of the fire wood within the ring of stones. "Kouga! Wait up!" was the only sound that rang among the trees. The voices were familiar to Crystal. She turned to look at where the voices came from and saw that the wind had picked up. The whirlwind had burst from among the forest and stopped two feet from Crystal. There stood Kouga with a dead boar hung over his shoulder. Right behind him were belly shirt and mohawk. "Hello Ginta, hello Hakkaku, Kouga, what's with the pig?", she asked looking at the animal. "Your lunch. I wouldn't be a very good mate if I let you starve," he said as he dropped the boar on Shippo and walked over to Crystal.  
"Good mate?! How many times am I going to tell you this?!?! I AM NOT YOUR MATE!!", she shouted at him. "Don't be ridiculous! You know I'm the only one for you," he replied cooly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. For the second time since she'd met him the few short days, she turned around and slapped him as hard as possible. "Don't touch me you ugly hairy varmin!", she shouted and stormed away. Ginta and Hakkaku stood in wonder. This one had much spirit in her that would not easily be broken. She was alot like Ayame, the wolf maiden who would have been Kouga's mate. Kouga watched her stalk angrily into the forest muttering curses on him under her breath. Thinking of Ayame clouded over Kouga's face. A mixture of pain and anger swept through his eyes. Yes, he had avenged the redheaded fireball but it had not brought her back.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kouga: Ayame! Stand down! I'll handle Kagura!  
  
Ayame: I won't see you hurt any worse than what you already are!  
  
Kouga: It's not your place to kill Kagura! It's me that will avenge my brothers!  
  
Ayame: It was my kin too that was killed! ::turns back to face Kagura::  
  
Kouga: Ayame! ::she ignores him & continues battling Kagura::  
  
::Kouga could do nothing other than sit on the side lines where Ayame had dragged him. Kagura had ambushed him and silced him up too badly for him to even move. Ayame had followed him and challenged Kagura in Kouga's place. Kagome took a small amount of time to bandage Kouga and stop his bleeding.::  
  
Kagura: Aww, how sweet. The wolf pups can die together. Fuji no Mai!  
  
Ayame: The only one who dies today is you! ::leaps at Kagura::  
  
::For how long it went on, Kouga would never know. Finally Kagura fell to ground and didn't move. Ayame walked up to Kouga and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth away.::  
  
Ayame: See? I told you I could do it.  
  
::Just when Kouga had began to relax, Ayame's body jerked and her face twisted into a mask of shock and pain. Blood ran down her stomach and the armor of her midriff splintered and fell away as a wind blade ripped through her body.::  
  
Kagura::standing up:: You fell right into my trap. Never turn your back on an enemy, even if you think they are dead.  
  
Kouga::leaning forward to catch Ayame's body as it fell forward:: Ayame!  
  
Ayame::blood trailing from the corners of her mouth:: I'm sorry I failed you.  
  
Kouga: You didn't fail, you were decieved. ::he leans down and gently kisses her lips::  
  
Ayame::her entire body relaxes and her breathing ceases::  
  
::Kouga layed her body down and stood up. Turning his eyes towards Kagura they began to glow red. Without a word he began to walk towards her. Her wind blades not having any effect on him other than leaving a few simple cuts. She reached for her feather to escape but Kouga was faster and driven by rage. He grabbed her wrist and in one sharp turn snapped it like it was a twig. Now that her right hand was broken, she wasn't much of a challenge. Repeatedly he beat her until she could no longer move on her own. She fell to the ground in a mangled heap. The wind sorceress looked up at him and smirked.::  
  
Kagura: At least now I can be free.  
  
::Kouga used his bare claws on her and severed her head. It flew from her body and rolled to his feet::  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Kouga are you okay?", asked Ginta. "Yea, I'm fine," Kouga replied "Should you go and find Crystal nee-chan?", Hakkaku asked. "I'd let her cool down first. She's like Kagome when she got angry. Very Scary!", commented Shippo who was still trying to free himself from the weight of the boar. "Maybe the racoon's right," said Kouga,"I'M A FOX! NOT A RACOON!", yelled Shippo as he pushed the boar off him and jumped up into Kouga's face. Miroku sat as calmly as possible still gazing after Crystal. Finally he grew tired of Kouga and Shippo's argument and followed Crystal. He never did find her, but he did find Inuyasha. The hanyou was standing in front of the God Tree staring into the leaves that rustled in the breeze.  
"Inuyasha, I believe you need to go find Crystal. She's run off from camp after another meeting with Kouga," said Miroku stepping up to Inuyasha. "Figures," was all he replied. "You need to keep that girl within your sights at all times," came a new voice from the shadows. Both the houshi and hanyou turned to see who it was that had joined them and saw it was none other than Sesshomaru. "Why do you care Sesshomaru? To you she's just another human woman," Inuyasha said to his brother. "No, what that girl is is beyond the knowledge of anyone other than one of father's oldest friends. Do you know how old Totosai is?", asked Sesshomaru staring blankly at Inuyasha. Jaken was right by his side still trying to figure out his master's strange behavior.  
"Old enough I'd say," Inuyasha replied. "Indeed. He is old enough to remember Midoriko. He's a useful man when he isn't being threatened. I spoke to him of this girl, Crystal, he told me a story about the priestess sisters of long ago. Midoriko indeed had a sister. She was raised in the wilderness by wolves when her parents abandoned her. When she finally came into civilization, she had no name. So they called her Fire Rose. Because she had a firey attitude an was exceedingly beautiful, like a rose. As you thought Crystal was the reincarnation of Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. It turns out that Rose's soul split into four souls when she died. Kikyo got the compassion part of her soul, Sango the strength, Ayame the courage, and Rin the love. When they all died in this time period, the souls reformed into one in Crystal's time and became her soul. So Crystal is actually the reincarnation of Fire Rose," said Inuyasha.  
"So why do I have to keep her in my sight if she's capable of defending herself?", asked Inuyasha. "Because Naraku's son Narakuin is searching for her. If he finds her and can tap into her powers, he'll be even more invincible than Naraku was with the completed Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha cast his eyes to the ground in thought. After a few moments of silence a small fluffy white snow flake drifted from the sky. "Snow? In the summer months?", Miroku pondered out loud. "This is the doing of Narakuin. I suggest if you want this girl to live, you find her Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru as he disappeared again. "He's right, from what I saw of her clothes. She'll freeze to death before too long," commented the monk. "If you insist," said Inuyasha before leaping into the trees and disappearing into the forest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Crystal stumbled through the knee deep snow on the mountain. Last she looked it was July and it didn't snow in July! Her tank top and cut offs were hardly anything to keep her warm and so she continued on trying to find some sort of shelter. But it seemed that the futher she went the heavier it snowed and the colder she grew until she could no longer feel her arms or legs or her face and neck. It finally became to much and she tripped over something buried in the snow. She lay there not moving and barely breathing. The world around her began to grow dark until she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Nobara: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write this but I've been busy.  
  
Inuyasha: *cough* Lazy *cough*  
  
Nobara: Don't start with me dog boy! I've dun warned ya once!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you gonna do to me? Huh?!  
  
Nobara: I'll think of something, I have plenty of blackmail on you!  
  
Inuyasha: So that's how you got me to work for you!  
  
Nobara: Yuppers.  
  
Inuyasha: How did you get blackmail on me?!  
  
::Shippo waves from the corner::  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little rat!! ::begins chasing Shippo::  
  
Shippo: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Nobara: *sighs* Well, until next, byez! And review please! I'll give ya cute picture of Inuyasha in butt naked on a bear skin as a puppy!  
  
Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Nobara: Try me!  
  
Shippo: How bout ya give em a cookie? Cookies are yummy!  
  
Nobara: Okay, review and you can have your choice of a blackmail picture or a cookie.  
  
Inuyasha: Take the cookie! Take The Cookie!!  
  
Shippo & Nobara: Bye, Sayonara, Adios, or however you say it! 


	6. Narakuin Appears

Nobara: Ladies & gents, Chapter 6!  
  
Inuyasha: Aren't we supose to say something catty here?  
  
Nobara: Can't, I'm late for school!  
  
Inuyasha: Ya wanna lift?  
  
Nobara: *stares at him* Who are you & what did you do to Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Just trying to be nice....  
  
Nobara: I'm not breaking your contract!  
  
Inuyasha: Well it was worth a shot. Still want that lift?  
  
Nobara: You can't drive remember?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm faster than any of those cars you humans like so much.  
  
Nobara: Can we stop & get a cappicheno?  
  
Inuyasha: I reckon. *picks her up* Whatever that is....  
  
Nobara: Wee!! Bye, here's Chapter 6; Narakuin Appears ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha rushed into the blinding snow up the mountain following the barely there scent of Crystal. All that he could see was the blizzard around him, and the occasional tree that crossed his path. Near the top he heard mewing. Taking that as a clue to find her he followed the mewing until he found the shivering ball of fur that was cowered beneath a fallen tree. Quickly he gathered the frozen bundle into his haori. The snow became thicker and made him stop his leaping to trudge through the mountains of cold white fluff. Close to the top he began to wonder if she had evcen came this way when his foot struck something solid in the snow causing him to trip and fall on top of Kiara who sprang from his red robes hissing. Turning to see what the problem was he saw a strand of firey red whipping in the irratated winds.  
Immediately he crawled over to the place where the hair danced and began to dig through the snow. Deeper and deeper he dug until a face peered back at him. She appeared like an ice demon nearly, purple lips, pastely skin that was beginning to aquire the faintest shade of blue. Flakes of snow clung to her eyelashes as though they would fall to their death should they release her. She didn't breathe or move the slightest when he picked her up. Her skin was colder than the ice that clung to her clothes, pressing his ear to her chest he could only detect a small heart beat whose pauses were widely spread.  
He frantically looked around him, praying that there would be a monastery or a hermit's shack, anything! Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and into the fire rat fur coat to try and warm her. Quickly he began his quest for shelter, once again taking to the trees. Losing his direction, Inuyasha began to grow closer to the peak of the mountain instead of heading back towards the base. "Kami-sama, if you bless me once in my intire life, please let it be now," he thought to himself. Kiara hung from Inuyasha pant leg, clinging with her claws to remain near her master. He looked down at the cat and it stared up at him as if to say, "Have faith." Turning his attention away from his path cost him his balance. Down he fell to the ground , clutching Crystal close to try and absorb the shock of impact from doing her any worse harm. Plowing into the snow made Kiara turn loose of the hanyou and cause her to rocket off into the trees.  
He stood up, still holding onto Crystal and began in the direction of Kiara's soft mewing. Puching the branches of a pine tree away he saw a tiny light in the distance that cut through the dark snow like a hot knife through butter. Picking up the now hyper demon cat he began to run in the general direction of the light. At his destintion Inuyasha found a tiny hut. No more than one room big, possibly a hermit's abode, with some luck maybe the hermit would take pity on the near dead girl and her- "And her what? What am I to her I wonder..." thought Inuyasha staring down into the face of Crystal. Shaking himself from his thoughts he walked up to the door and knocked on it. No answer. Again he knocked and again he found no response. Pushing open the door he found that there was no one there. Only a tiny lamp that burnt on a small wooden table in the corner. Around him there was a fireplace, the table and lamp, and a small pile of furs.  
Gently he lay Crystal on the furs and selected the thickest to cover her with. Crossing the room to the fireplace he found it filled with straw and a few pieces of kindling. Using the small lamp, he coaxed a fire to burn bright and fill the small building with warmth. He heard stirring from the corner and saw that Crystal had opened her eyes. "Crystal?", he asked, she only stared at him. But then again she wasn't even staring at him, more like staring past him. Quietly he walked back over to her and sat beside the make shift bed. Taking a closer look at her he could tell she was still unconcious, but he checked for her heartbeat anyways. It was still there but barely. He didn't know what to do for her but then he remembered when Sango had become such as this.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we've got to get her warm! She's caught hypothermia!  
  
Inuyasha: Well what do you want me to do?!  
  
Kagome: Take off her clothes!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
Kagome: Take off her clothes, they're wet and she won't get any warmer with wet clothes!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not undressing her!!  
  
Miroku: May I offer my assistance?  
  
Kagome: I don't trust you Miroku, I'll do it then, she can't die. Inuyasha go start a fire.  
  
Miroku: Are you sure you don't want my help here?  
  
Kagome: I'M SURE NOW GO!!!  
  
::Inuyasha and Miroku leave::  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Could she have what Sango did?", wondered Inuyasha. She looked just like Sango did that night. Feeling the edge of her shirt he felt the ice had bgun to melt and soak her clothes. With a sigh he uncertainly pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her midriff. Then he paused," What will she do to me when she wakes up?..." Avision of Crystal "sitting him" repeatedly entered his mind. "She'll understand, I mean between me seeing her naked and her dying I'd bet she wouldn't mind...." he told himself. Once again he started his task of undressing her. The wet garments lay in a pile by the fire drying out, he gently and slowly rubbed her arms with one of the blankets, trying to coax her blood to circulate.  
Nearly an hour had passed before she opened her eyes again and peered at him. "H-how did I get here?", she asked. "Bout time you woke up," growled Inuyasha as he prowled through a cabniet of food and drink. Selecting a few items he turned tback to take them to her. Crystal sat up and stretched her arms causing the only covering she had to slip away. Inuyasha stopped in mid step and dropped the provisions he carried. It took her a moment before the realization that something was wrong suddenly hit her. Feeling her shoulders she felt no shirt, not even her bra. She turned red, partly from anger and partly from embarassment and snatched the fur blanket from the floor. Covering her reddened body she yelled as loud as she could; "INUYASHA! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
The ground shook from the impact of Inuyasha's body came in contact with the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" came Inuyasha's muffled screams. "YOU PERV!!", she screetched and curled up in the corner. Inuyasha pried himself from the ground and sat up glaring at Crystal,"Don't flatter yourself," he said. Another "sit" came cold as the ice outside from her lips causing Inuyasha to once again crash to the ground. "Quit It! I only call them as I see them you stupid wench!", he yelled getting up and into Crystal's face. "Stop calling me a wench!!","Why? You do look like one after all!","I don't look like a wench!","You're right, more like a cheap geisha girl!","Osuwari!" And with that Inuyasha crashed to the floor yelling at Crystal who curled up even more in the corner and was crying. Inuyasha stopped his yelling and looked at her with a confused puppy look.  
"What now?", she said in a cold, hard voice. "Why are you crying?","Why do you care?","I don't care!","Then why did you ask?","I don't know! Just leave me alone!" Crystal covered her herhead in the blanket. Nearly a hour past before Inuyasha mustered enough courage to cross the room and crouch beside Crystal. Pulling down the blanket to reveal her face, he wiped away a trail of tears that ran her cheek. "Y-you want to tell me what's wrong?", he asked almost tenderly. "Since when are you caring?", she asked jerking her face away and then turning to glare into his amber eyes. "I don't, it's just I don't need you getting any sicker and causing me more trouble," he replied. Crystal sighed and pulled the blanket closer around her.  
"As you may have guessed, I'm not Japanese and my grandparents aren't really my grandparents. It started nearly six years ago back when I lived with my parents in America. My dad was a stoner-","Stoner?","Someone who does a lot of drugs. After so long my mother couldn't handle his womanizing and spending money on pot and liquor so they got a divorce. He was put in prison a few months later. Well about a year after they got the divorce my mother was in a bad car accident that led to a seven month coma and then her death. My grandparents had died, my mother's family were incapable of raising us and my father's family didn't want us because to them we were as good as half-breeds. My dad came from a very rich family and mom was from a dirt poor one. Neither families wanted the marriage to take place but it did. My grandparents loved me and my brother but they died from old age before the divorce.  
"So the government put us into a foster home. But the people they put us with were horrible people. They wouldn't let me and Chad do anything we always had to do what they said and if we didn't, we were beat. When I turned fifteen I took my brother and ran away and didn't stop until we came to a small Tennessee town. There I got a job as a waitress and saved enough money to buy an apartment and put my brother back into school. This worked for about a year and a half but then I lost my job because I had gotten sick and couldn't afford the medicine. Without a job there was no money and without money we were thrown out of our apartment. So we were on the streets again, traveling to somewhere unknown. About another year I had lost five other jobs and Chad was desperately ill from living out in the cold wilderness. I took him to a doctor and pleaded with him to adopt Chad and take care of him. I had known that this doctor was a good man because I had known him my entire life, we had finally wandered back to my hometown.  
"The doctor took him and offered to take me too but I was already eighteen and didn't wish to put the doctor through any more trouble. Off I went again, I haven't seen my brother since that day. Somehow I was lucky enough to make it to an airport. There I was, starving and ragged, a complete mess. I was desperate for some money to buy food so I was going to sell the last thing I had- myself. I had found a business man who was looking to 'release some stress' so I made a deal with him. The entire time I was doing this and dying inside, an older couple was watching me. I was about to leave with the man when the old couple walked up to me and placed a hand on my arm. 'Please do not do this to yourself. We will take you, feed you, shelter you, and you may stay for as long as you wish' she whispered to me. I was too weak to reply to anything so they helped me to a small indoor cafe and bought me a large lunch. The old man went and bought another passport.  
"And so I found out that my new grandparents lived in Japan and had never had children of their own. And so my sob stroy ends with the kind couple who took in someone they had never saw and didn't know if she would kill them in their sleep or not and saved me from a long and painful death." Crystal looked up from the edge of the blanket and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. He sat down, shocked at her story, at the life she had led. Much like his own, being abandoned in her youth, losing the only people who had ever loved her, but she had found her happy ending hadn't she? "I-I'm sorry, why do you cry now though?", he asked. "Because I don't have a real place. Grandma and grandpa keep me because they are gold hearted people, but I don't belong there, I didn't belong in America, I don't belong anywhere, I don't have a place in this world," she said softly.  
Inuyasha leaned forward and hugged her, much to his own surprise. "Yes you do, there is a place in this world that you belong in, you're just the only one in it," he told her. Crystal wrapped her arms around him and began to twirl a strand of his hair around her finger. The lock of hair that she held began to grow darker and darker until it was jet black. "Inuyasha, why did your hair just change color?", she asked moving to look him in the eye again. These too had changed from amber to violet. "Shit, it's a new moon," he said looking at his hair. He sneezed. "Bless you," said Crystal," turn around so I can get dressed, my clothes are dry." Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned to face the wall allowing Crystal to retrieve her clothes from in front of the fire and get dressed.  
Inuyasha sneezed again. "Inuyasha, are you okay?", asked Crystal,"It's nothing," he replied. This continued for nearly two hours. "Inuyasha, I think you're catching cold," she said looking at the half there half demon. "I'm fine! I'm a demon I'll be fine," he replied," Didn't you say that in this form you're human? You're chilled to the bone I can tell by the way you're shivering. After travelling aroud in that snow so much I'm surprised you don't have hypothermia." Inuyasha looked up at Crystal, he saw in her eyes that she ws truely concerned. "Don't put on an act for me, cover up," she told him tossing a blanket over his head. Inuyasha pushed the fur away," I'm not cold, I'm sweating," he replied shortly folding his arms. Crystal glanced him over and shrugged, "Suit yourself but don't expect me to help you when pass out from being chilled.  
Time went by and Inuyasha began to feel tired and numb. Before he knew it he had fallen forward face first to the floor. He made no effort to sit up so Crystal knelt beside him, hurridly pulling him off the floor. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!", Crystal called his name and patted his cheek softly trying to rouse him. He moaned and began muttering under his breath where Crystal couldn't hear him. She felt the sleeve of his clothes, they were bone dry amazingly. Then she felt his skin, it was like ice. "I hate winter," she muttered as she dragged the limp figure of the hanyou to where she had lay only a short time before. Covering him with the thickest she went to stoke the fire embers until they blazed up again. She sneezed. Crystal's eyes were drooping from exhaustion. Her strength had returned long enough to put on a show for Inuyasha but now she was drained. Glancing over at the sleeping Inuyasha she saw he was still shivering.  
Crystal stood up and walked over to him and lifted back the covers. She lay down on the edge of the furs and pulled the blanket up to her nose. Sleep had nearly found her when she felt something wrap around her waist. It was Inuyasha's arm, he had rolled over right next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Turning over herself she rested her head on his chest much on instint and too tired to do otherwise. Once again she drifted dangerously close to slumber when she her Inuyasha talking again. "Kagome....," he held Crystal closer,"Ashiteru...." Crystal's eyes opened fully and saw the face that she hated so much but loved so much at the same time two inches from hers. "I love you too," she whispered as she closed the distance and kissed his cheek.  
The next morning Inuyasha woke to find the human girl sleeping peacefully within his arms. His first thought was,"Oh hell what happened?!" Slowly he eased his arms from about her waist, careful so as not to wake her. He walked around the room trying to find anything that she might est when she awoke but the cupboards were now bare. 'I guess I'll just have to go catch a rabbit,' he thought to himself as he opened the door. The snow had stopped but there was still a good five inches left. With one last glance to Crystal he sprang into the trees to find food.  
Crystal woke up nearly an hour later. Inuyasha was sitting by the fire with his arms and legs folded. "Good morning," he greeted happily," Morning," she replied still half there. "The snow has melted, we can get down off the mountain today," said Inuyasha. "That's good," she replied through a yawn. "Well c'mon," said Inuyasha smiling as he grabbed Crystal by the wrist and began dragging her outside. "What's the flippin' hurry Inuyasha?", asked Crystal trying her best to keep up with his fast pace. "You'll see," he replied, his grip getting tighter on her wrist. "Ow, Inuyasha, let me go, you're hurting me!", she cried trying to wretch her arm from him. "You don't know what hurt is....yet," said Inuyasha with a smirk. Crystal looked alarmed and her struggling began to grow worse. "Foolish human wench, quite trying to fight, it's no use," hissed Inuyasha. "Why are you doing this?", she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
He stopped and began to laugh. "Do you know who you are?", he asked, turning to lock eyes with hers. "I'm Crystal," she said," No, you are far more than some human idiot, far more valuable than anything in this era, possibly even the Shikon no Tama," said Inuyasha. "Who are you? You're not Inuyasha!", she cried as she began to beat his hand. "You are right, I am not your pitiful half-breed," he said coming up close to her. Crystal let out a gasp, she hadn't even seen him move towards her. He now took on the form of another. This one was well built, and had peircing violet eyes. His hair was long and wavvy down to his waist. His smirk intensified at her apparent fear. "I am Narakuin, son of Naraku," he said pulling her next to him. Before she could protest they were in the air amidst a swarm of giant bees.  
"Let me go! INUYASHA!!", she screamed. Narakuin laughed," Yell all you wish but he won't find you until I allow him to." And with that he flew higher into the clouds until Crystal passed out from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha had returned to the hut and found it empty. "CRYSTAL!", he yelled running through the trees. Before he had realized it he had made it back to the God Tree. "Hey dog boy, where's Crystal?", yelled Kouga. "I can't find her," said Inuyasha glaring at the wolf. "Now before you two begin your arguing, let's rethink of everywhere she could be," said Miroku stepping in between the two canines. Shippo sat on a root listening as the three argued watching them and pondering if he was to suffer the loss of brain function when he was their ages. Jaken paced back and forth in a patch of shade, Sesshomaru sat on a branch of the giant oak gazing at the sky trying to tune out his brother's senseless bickering with the monk and ookami youkai.  
  
"Look! There's Kiara!", exclaimed Shippo and rushing to greet the tiny cat. Kiara sat down and dropped what she held in her jaws. She was daintily licking her paws when Shippo picked up the remains of her prey. "Um, Inuyasha, I think you should see this," said Shippo pulling on Inuyasha's pant leg. He gazed down at the kitsune and took in his hands what Shippo gave him. "What is that?", asked Kouga, "Poisonous insects, but there have been none around since Naraku," remarked Miroku. That got Sesshomaru's attention. He jerked his head from the sky and looked at his brother who was looking back asking silent questions. "You idiot, you let Narakuin run off with her didn't you?", sighed the older one as he gracefully jumped from his perch to beside his brother.  
"Narakuin?", asked Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo all at the same time. "The son of Naraku," Sesshomaru replied simply. "Let me tell it master. Ah-hum, Naraku had once taken in a demon priestess named Ada to be rid of Kagome. Apparently they had an affair of some sort which led to Narakuin. Ada was killed shortly after by Naraku, Narakuin would have too had his heart been unlike his father's. But the child had a soul as black as coal and a heart to match, if there was even one there. But Naraku took a liking to the boy and taught him everything he knew. When Naraku was vanquished, Narakuin vowed revenge on you, all of you. But he wanted power too. He learned the lengends of Fire Rose and began a plot to gain those powers. Only he realized that he needed the reincarnation first, That's where Lady Crystal comes in. Being Fire Rose she has powers that are next to unbelievable! If she felt the need, she could wipe this entire planet out! So now that he knows who she is and what she means to all of you, that makes her all the more valuable to him!", explained Jaken.  
"Do you know what this means little brother?", asked Sesshomaru. "Yea, it means there will be war," growled Inuyasha as he crushed thr remains of the bugs in his hand to dust and let it fall to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Nobara: YAY!! I have another Chapter up!! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Um wench-  
  
Nobara: How many times will I have to tell you this! DO NOT CALL ME A WENCH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, Nobara-  
  
Nobara: Yes?  
  
Inuyasha: Your kitchen's on fire!  
  
Nobara: I know  
  
Inuyasha: Then why aren't you upset?!  
  
Nobara: I'm the one that started it! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: -_-+ ......  
  
Nobara: *dancing around the kitchen door* It's burning! It's burning! It's burning burning burning!!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o You're kinda creepy  
  
Nobara: Thank you!  
  
Narrator: Tune in next time when you hear Kilala say...  
  
Kilala: Hey big man lemme hold dollar! 


	7. Set Straight

Nobara: Curse schools.....  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong with schools?  
  
Nobara: What's NOT wrong with schools?!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you okay?  
  
Nobara: NO I'm not okay!!  
  
Inuyasha::backing slowly out of the room:: I'll just be going now....  
  
Nobara: Here's Ch. 7  
  
Crystal had been out cold for sometime. Her head pounded in pain and she couldn't remember what had happened. Trying to run her temples she found that her hands were shackled to the wall above her head. "Hello?" she yelled into the darkness. There was no response other than her echo. She sighed and relaxed looking into the darkness she wished Inuyasha would spring from no where and save her yet again. But he didn't. A breeze began to rustled her hair slightly and a light exploded from her left. The shape of a woman began walking towards her. "Who are you?" asked Crystal watching the woman come closer. "I am the Wind Sorceress Kagura. Narakuin sent me to retrieve you," replied the woman. From her sleeve she withdrew an iron key and jammed it in the lock on the shackles.  
Twisting the key in the squeaky lock the shackles popped free and Crystal pulled her hands down rubbing her wrists where red marks formed. Kagura tapped her on the shoulder with her fan and pointed to the door. Crystal began walking out with the wind sorceress right behind her. They entered a large empty room, it's only occupant a man sitting on a cushion at the far side of the room. Crystal recognized him at once as being the one who had kidnapped her. Picking her pace up at bit she walked up to him, anger filling her eyes.  
"You!" she said through gritted teeth as she came up to him. He didn't move the slightest to acknowledge she was there, not even an eye opened to watch as she drew back her fist ready to cold cock him. But she was stopped. A long white string wrapped around her wrist and then around her. All of a sudden she was suspended from the ceiling by spider webs. Trying to yank herself free proved to be a pointless task, she wasn't moving until he wanted her to. "What do you want from me?" she asked in a weary voice. This time he opened his eyes and looked at her then stood up, his face level with hers.  
"I want Fire Rose's time control powers," he said simply. Crystal gave a confused look, "What?" Narakuin smirked, "Not even you know who you are do you?" She shook her head and relaxed in the spider's web, deciding he was either going to tell her or he would leave the room laughing and either way she'd still be stuck. Walking forward he cupped her face gently in his left hand. "Fire Rose was an ancient priestess, sister to Midoriko. While her sister was a fighter, Fire Rose had the gift of time. She could go to the past and the future and even stopped time when she wanted to. You are Fire Rose, you have that power and I want it, and it would help me greatly if you cooperated." His explanation was brief and left Crystal informed of his intentions.  
She jerked her face away from him, "I'd rather die then help you in any way." Narakuin's smirk disappeared, "That can be arranged faster than what you realize." With that he left the room motioning for Kagura to come in. The wind sorceress wasn't alone, with her was a redhead, "Enju, this is Crystal. She will be the one you draw the souls from." The redhead nodded as she was left alone with Crystal. "I'm not going to do it," said Enju as she began to cut away the webbing. Crystal fell down on her rump and was helped up by Enju. "I'll help you escape," she said walking towards the door. Crystal followed, unable to believe how easy this was.  
Inuyasha had sped to the castle and found Narakuin with ease. "Where's Crystal?" growled the hanyou. Narakuin laughed, "Being drained of her souls, sorry but you're too late," replied Naraku's son. Inuyasha growled again and lunged at him. Miroku and the others stood in the doorway watching as Narakuin quickly got the best of Inuyasha and kept him pinned to the wall with a root through his shoulder. Miroku went next, his wind tunnel gone all he had was talismans and his staff. They weren't enough to safe the monk from a blow to the head which knocked him out. Kouga and Sesshomaru sprang into action together, attempting to outnumber Narakuin.  
The canines were shocked when three duplicates of the demon overpowered them. Crystal stopped in her tracks and stared down the hall. She heard shouting down the hallway, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Before she realized what she was doing she sped off to where she heard the shouting leaving Enju to yell after her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she skidded to a halt in the room with all the men. "You! You're not suppose to be here!" shouted Narakuin as he saw Crystal. She stared in horror as she saw all of them around the room like they were. "Crystal run," said Inuyasha as he saw the familiar glint of anger flash in her eyes.  
Crystal turned to look at him and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be right back," she saw and began towards Narakuin. Inuyasha felt his own heart stop, that was what Kagome had told him. He struggled against the hold of the tentacle as he watched a light blue barrier go up around the girl, deflecting all Narakuin's attacks. Her arms were out straight in front of her, palms out and fingers spread. Between her hands Inuyasha watched as a blue orb of light appeared, also too familiar to him. Knowing exactly what she was about to do Inuyasha's struggling became more frantic, "No! Crystal don't do it!" he screamed. Crystal ignored him as the light grew brighter. The hanyou closed his eyes as the the light engulfed them all in a blinding white.  
Narakuin's scream was exactly like his father's as it echoed in Inuyasha's ears. As the hanyou opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer pinned to the wall. Crystal was sitting in the floor with her eyes closed when Inuyasha rushed to check her. "Crystal?" he asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The redhead turned to look at him and smiled, "I told you I'd be right back,"she said. A sigh escaped Inuyasha as he hugged her. Crystal weakly hugged him back with a weak smile on her face. Inuyasha held her shoulders and pushed her back to look her in the eyes.  
"I should have told you this sooner, Crystal I love you," he said softly hugging her close again. Crystal patted his back and pushed him away. "No you don't. When you look at me you see Kagome and give me your love that is meant for another," she replied looking at him softly. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused gaze as she pushed him away and stood up. Touching the base of her neck between her colar bones with her pointer and middle fingers the blue light returned to surround Crystal as she faded away. How she knew how to do this she would never know, it came natural on how to use Fire Rose's powers that had lay dormant within her for so long.  
When she opened her eyes she was where she had meant to go. The battle with Naraku was raging around her as she watched Sesshomaru bring the monk back to life. The sword called Tensaiga had rocketed from Sesshomaru's hand and landed at her feet. Crystal bent and picked it up as one of the many tentacles reached to shatter it. Rushing to the demon lord she returned it to him as he knelt by a little human girl. "Here," she said and turned to find Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at Crystal and gave a silent thank you as he used the sword to bring Rin back to life once again.  
Then she saw him, he was laying behind two brunettes she guessed to be Kagome and Kikyo. As Sesshomaru went to resurrect the slayer and wolf maiden Crystal rushed over to the brunettes. "Who are you?" asked one wearing a school uniform. "It's not important, I'm here to help. If you two go in alone you'll die," said Crystal. Kagome and Kikyo nodded as Inuyasha watched on in shock. For some reason as he looked at Crystal he knew exactly who she was and all that had happened. The three walked out and took hands, the blue aura beginning around them as they began to levitate. With a flash of light and scream from Naraku Inuyasha knew it was over.  
Inuyasha looked around him, he was in Kagome's time. He didn't know how he had gotten there but he figured it had something to do with time righting itself. Going outside he saw Souta playing with someone, the boy had dark brown hair with natural red highlights and eyes that were a cross between blue and grey. "Inuysha, I want you to meet my friend Chad, him and his sister just moved here a few days ago," said Souta happily. Chad waved and the boy began to play again. Inuyasha smiled to himself and began off into town looking for Kagome. He wore his usual red baseball cap as he walked through town, arms folded across his chest. It was then that he smelt it, roses.  
he strongest scent of roses he'd smelt in a long time. Looking around he saw no rose carts but he saw the coffee shop and the redhead who was hurrying from it. If only she had saw him. The girl crashed into him full force and sent both of them sprawling to the ground. "Gomen," she said as she picked up a few papers from the ground. She wore a school uniform like Kagome's and carried a briefcase which had popped open letting all the contents scatter on the sidewalk.  
"It's fine, let me help you," he replied as he looked at the redhead to which he owed everything. She smiled and held out her hand," I'm Crystal," she said as she stood up and offered to help the hanyou. He took her hand and stood up, "I'm sorry to seem rude but I must hurry, I must be going," she said and rushed off. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he silently thanked her again. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind him.  
Turning to look he saw Kagome's eyes boring into his. Even though she was mad he couldn't help but hug her. Kagome's expression changed from angry to shocked as she pulled back and gazed athim, "Are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice. Inuyasha nodded and began walking off towards the shrine, remembering everything that would have happenednd thanking every god he knew of that it didn't. Kagome shrugged off his odd behavior as they came to the shrine. Once more Inuyasha caught the scent of roses as they came into the house.  
"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Higurashi," said a Southern accent from the kitchen. Kagome's mom smiled as her daughter and Inuyasha walked in, "Kagome, this is your tutor Crystal Wilson," she said cheerily. Crystal held out her hand to Kagome, "The school sent me to be your tutor over the summer," she said. Kagome smiled, "That's good, because I know I'll need one." Crystal looked at Mrs. Higurashi and bowed politely, "Thank you again for letting Chad play with Souta," she said. "I'll see you on Tuesday Kagome, good-bye Inuyasha," said the southern belle as she went to the door to get her shoes and then outside to get her brother.  
Kagome had a confused look on her face, "Do you know her Inuyasha?" Inuyasha laughed softly and then turned to look at Kagome, "She's a firey rose that I once knew and owe too much to," he replied. Kagome looked even more confused, "Let's just say she's an old friend that found her place," he said again as he watched out the window as Crystal and Chad walked down the stairs hand in hand and the young boy chattering away happily.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I love happy twist endings!  
  
Inuyasha: It's over ::sighs::  
  
Nobara: I'm think about a sequel  
  
Inuyasha: Please don't, have mercy on me!!  
  
Nobara: It won't focus on you, maybe just Crystal and Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha: You do that now can I leave?  
  
Nobara: For now ::watches Inuyasha walk away:: Because I can bring you back whenever I need to thanks to this! ::holds up remote control::  
  
Shippo: What's that?  
  
Nobara: Watch ::presses button & Inuyasha gets shocked::  
  
Shippo: That's cool!  
  
Nobara: Yes, thanks to the makers of Acme Electro Collars I now am in control!  
  
Shippo: Can I try?  
  
Nobara: Of course! ::hands him the control::  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you dare wench! ::gets shocked::  
  
Shippo: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! ::shocks Inuyasha repeatedly::  
  
Nobara: Until next time, buh bye! 


End file.
